Media Corps of the New Pacific Order
The Media Corps were the psych-shock-troopers of the New Pacific Order. Over the years the Media Corps existed in different iterations until November 17 2018 when Lord of Darkness dissolved the department. Instead Media was reconstituted as a join operation between the various branches of the Order where individuals could work on various projects as required. These individuals create many of the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points, and tear apart the arguments of our simple-minded enemies. Tracing its roots back to Great War II, when the enemy sought to treat us as the aggressors for defending GOONS, the Media Corps showed the world that LUE was in the wrong and ensured that she reaped what she sowed. Since then the Corps have turned out countless pieces of propaganda for use in all manner of situations, wars or not. Those that like show and performance will enjoy the Media Corps. It is self-explanatory that working in a media related department does of course require creativity, professionalism and hard work. It comes, in turn, with one of the greatest rewards that this game can offer to the single individual: Your arts, your writings, your work will, if it is really good, be accessible to the large and ever growing community of CN, and in some cases stand forever and remain viewed for years. This opportunity does, however, come with the need to maintain high standards. While creativity can not be measured like NS or forum activity there are some requirements that members must meet if they wish to become part of the creative powerhouse of the Order. Those that regard Media as a place to collect tags are weeded out, with each different division retaining standards for activity and productivity. Although each division of Media is headed by different individuals, they will combine their talents and work together - some larger announcements for example are written by the members of Writing, but then jazzed up with images made by people in Graphics. Structure Following the incorporation of the Media Corps into a new super Internal Affairs department, they were initially overseen by a Commissar. However the new structure was not deemed a complete success, so specialised positions were reintroduced into its new and current form. History Media was historically headed by the Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda. Under Imperial Officer Brennan, however, the Media Corps merged into the Internal Affairs, to be overseen by Internal Affairs IOs. Brennan joined Media when the Wiki team was moved over from SCS, working his way up the rankings to become Wiki Manager, then Coordinator, before becoming Director followed by his promotion by Cortath to Imperial Officer. Below Imperial Officer is the rank of Chief of Media, who assists with the major day-to-day running of the Corps including staffing arrangements, making sure projects are completed on time and advising the heads of the different divisions. There have been times in Media's history where there has been no Imperial Officer; in such times the rank of Director is introduced. Above Coordinator in rank, the Directors function in a similar role to Imperial Officers, though the use of the position is rare and there have only been three directors in the history of the Corps. On November 13, 2011, the Pacifican Library and Star Guard became part of the Media Corps after a shuffle of Internal Affairs Operations. On November 19, a restructuring of media leadership took place to accommodate a diminishing member count. Instead of having a leader of each department of Media, there are now three Coordinators who answer to the Chief of Media Affairs and lead all departments of Media. Senior positions in each department (except the Star Guard and Library, which will be overseen directly by the Coordinators and CoMA) continue to exist and may later be given leadership responsibilities. Media was again reorganized and revitalized on May 18, 2012. The duties of Wiki and Library were absorbed into the leadership positions; Writing, Graphics, and the writing aspects of Wiki were merged into the Propaganda Division (PNN International was discontinued). Broadcasting remained the same, and Star Guard was unchanged (and still closed to new staff) pending a decision on whether an effective method for its duties could be found. A new focus was put onto the Pacifican Library and Museum as a center of Pacifican culture, history, and tradition. Past Coordinators The position of Media Coordinator has existed since 2007, with two brief exceptions. The first was the formation of the Internal Affairs Operations department in June 2011 in which Media was lead by the Chief of Media Affairs, until the position was brought back in November. The second time was in the early months of 2014 when the Media Corps was merged with the Recruitment Corps and the Imperial Academy to form a super Internal Affairs department which was overseen by Commissars and Vanguards. Following a restructure in June 2014, the position of Coordinator was again re-established. See Also Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order Category:Defunct Departments of the New Pacific Order